This invention relates to nitrile barrier resin latex coatings which contain a coalescing agent which (1) is a solvent for nitrile barrier resins, (2) has a boiling point between 100.degree. and 300.degree. C., and (3) does not azeotrope with water. These coatings are an improvement over the coatings described in U.S. Ser. No. 135,383, which is herein incorporated by reference.
Many varieties of coating compositions have been used in the past based on various polymeric materials. These coatings are either solvent borne or water borne. The solvent borne coatings are disadvantageous in that large amounts of volatile organic solvents are present. These solvents are costly and hazardous. The water borne coatings are also disadvantageous in that they are not continuous and have been found to contain more pin holes, voids and the like than the solvent borne coatings.
The aqueous dispersion coatings of this invention avoid the disadvantages of the solvent borne coating composition by the use of water as the predominating component of the solution. Moreover, the problems normally associated with water borne coatings have been solved by the addition of particular coalescing agents which are more fully described below. These coatings also have good chemical resistance and are excellent oxygen barriers.